Privauté
by duneline
Summary: Winters surprend Speirs avec une jeune Allemande...Slash/Yaoi.


« Privauté » :

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tom Hanks, de Spielberg et de Stephen Ambrose.

Je ne prétends pas raconter et connaitre la vie des personnages réelles , citées dans la série « Band of brothers » et toutes situations ne sont que pure fictions.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Cette fiction se place lors de l'épisode 9, après que les « Screaming Eagles » découvrent les camps de concentration et se rendent à Thalem, en Allemagne.

La rue était animée et patrouillée par de nombreux soldats. Des jeeps, des camions et ses tanks se croisaient au détour d'un carrefour et encombraient la circulation. Les civils allemands vaquaient à leurs occupations, sans se préoccuper plus de leurs vainqueurs.

Seuls des gamins, avec l'innocence de leur âge, se pressaient pour apercevoir ces Américains venus envahir leur pays et réquicisionner leurs plus belles demeures pour les officiers.

Le commandant Winters, rasé et vêtu de propre, ses cheveux roux bien disciplinés, sortit d'un bâtiment avant de retrouver son ami Nixon près de sa jeep. Il compulsait des papiers assez importants et ne cessa sa lecture que pour saluer Lewis.

« -Tes papiers peuvent attendre, non ? Fit Nixon, subtilement railleur. Tu vas t'user les yeux à force de lire ces rapports ! Le colonel Sink ne t'en demande pas tant, Dick ! »

Dick renonça à finir de lire ses rapports pour donner toute son attention à son ami. Etudiant ses traits minutieusement, il chercha les traces d'une beuverie ou d'abus de whiskey mais il n'en aperçut pas.

Pour la première fois, en dehors des périodes de combat, Lewis paraissait sobre et avoir sa lucidité totale. Un sourire vint sur les lèvres de Winters qui devinait aisément la cause de ce changement radical : Eugène Roe.

Le commandant nota, avec satisfaction, que les menaces « d'abstinence » d'Eugène fonctionnaient et que Nixon prenait, à cœur et avec sérieux, sa relation avec leur infirmier. Enfin, pour l'instant et en Europe…

Mais Dick préféra ne pas penser à leur retour à la vie civile et à ce que cela impliquerait. Profiter des moments présents et savoir son ami heureux et stabilisé, ou en voie, lui importaient plus que des questions morales.

….

« -Tu vas devoir faire valoir tes droits, Dick. Fit Lewis, en baissant la voix et en désignant la rue opposée. Ton homme est très sollicité. »

L'expression détachée et volontairement indifférente sur ses traits, Winters observa le capitaine Speirs qui acceptait, souriant, un baiser sur la joue d'une jeune Allemande. Feignant la nonchalance, il retourna à la lecture de ses dossiers et murmura :

« -Que veux-tu y faire, Lew ? Lui faire une scène devant tout le monde ? Mettre un panneau « Chasse privée » ? Tu sais bien que l'armée nous virerait. Puis je ne veux pas que Ronald ait à souffrir du regard et du mépris des gens. C'est mieux ainsi. »

Mais Winters ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcils quand il vit Speirs glisser un morceau de papier plié dans sa poche. Nixon avait suivi la scène, sans commenter et lâcha, avant de grimper dans la jeep :

« -Sauver les apparences, hein ? Ouais…Speirs en est un de spécialiste ! »

Un rire, sans joie et amère, échappa au jeune brun. Ce dernier réalisait que sa vie serait ainsi s'il voulait être avec Eugène. Et cela lui faisait peur et ne l'enchantait pas.

Winters, bien que tourmenté par ce qu'il venait de voir, décida de se rendre au poste de commandement.

…..

La nuit était très avancée lorsque Winters, en pyjama de l'armée, entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Ses yeux distinguèrent la silhouette mince et bien bâtie du capitaine de la Easy dans la pénombre de la pièce et la détaillèrent pendant que celui-ci ôtait son uniforme.

Des bras musclées vinrent enlacer, tendrement, Dick et des lèvres, chaudes, se pressèrent contre celles du jeune commandant. Winters consentit à ce baiser et y répondit, longuement.

« -Tu viens plus tard que d'habitude. Constata-t-il, en rivant son regard clair à ceux de son amant. Des problêmes ? »

Speirs se figea, non dupe de la question de Dick qui le scrutait intensément. Il se redressa à demi et demeura, songeur, ne se dérobant pas au regard franc de son commandant.

« -Je vous ai vus, toi et Nixon. Commença-t-il, tranquillement. Je n'ignore pas ce qu'il a pu insinuer. Oui, je me suis rendue chez cette jeune Allemande. »

Le cœur de Winters manqua de s'arrêter de battre et une douleur, sourde et atroce, le traversa. Le jeune rouquin voulut repousser son amant mais ce dernier le retint, un rire amusé et attendri le secouant.

« -Je ne te savais pas aussi impulsif, Dick. Déclara Speirs, en déposant un doux baiser sur la tempe de Winters. Tu devrais me faire un peu plus confiance. Je suis allée chez elle et elle m'a donné ceci. »

Sautant du lit, il se dirigea vers sa veste et tira de sa poche un petit paquet plat. Il revint vers Dick qui ne bougea pas et lui tendit le paquet.

« -Bon anniversaire, bon Noël et bonne fête. Souhaita-t-il, simplement. Je l'ai acheté avec ma solde. »

Emu, émerveillé, Dick resta de longues minutes sans réagir. Il finit par déchirer délicatement le paquet et découvrit un carnet presque neuf, en reliure de cuir.

Un cadeau inestimable par ces temps-ci…

…..

C'était juste un carnet. Mais Speirs l'avait acheté avec sa solde et ne l'avait pas volé. Ce fait-là signifiait tellement de choses pour Winters.

« -Il te plait ? Demanda Speirs, inquiet du mutisme de son amant. Je sais que ton anniversaire est passé, Noël aussi mais je tenais à ce que tu reçoives un cadeau. »

Un baiser le fit taire, lui indiquant la réponse à sa question. La nuit fut courte pour les deux amoureux.

Blotti dans les bras de Ronald endormi, Winters, vers l'aube, contempla les traits paisibles de son amant. Fasciné par cet homme si insaisissable et si surprenant. Mais sans conteste si séduisant.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
